Lingerie keeps the doctor away
by ochinchins
Summary: what happens when a certain couple goes lingerie shopping warning for crossdressing in later chapters


this was a roleplay between me and a lovely miss who i forgot the name of im so sorry if you come across this story thank you for helping me

* * *

Ivan stared at the calendar, it was almost Christmas in this country wasn't it? He wasn't used to the holiday being so early. He'd have to take an entire day off from work searching for something to give Alfred. "Hmm… Maybe I should take tomorrow off?"

Ivan took out his cellphone, thinking of a way to quickly get on his bosses good side and hopefully persuade him to give him tomorrow off.

Alfred sat up in his bed and yawned, just waking up after a boring meeting the day before with some of his bosses. Alfred looked at the Captain America calender on his wall.

"It's Christmas eve," He said with a smile.

Alfred went into his closet and dug around until he found an Avengers shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black converse and set them near the sink in his bathroom.

He went into his bathroom and got out a towel and all of the necessary showering accessories. (OMG IDK) He turned the hot water on and stripped before he stepped into the shower.

"WHEEEEEN CAPTAIN 'MURICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIIIEELD," Alfred sang as fifteen minutes passed and the shower water came to an end.

The Russian sighed, pulling up the phone number that would begin a very long, tedious, and overall, frustrating conversation. "… Zdravstvujtye."

Alfred pulled on his clothes and left his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor because HAHA ITS CHRISTMAS BREAK NO WORK.

He walked into the master bedroom and plopped back onto the bed.

Alfred just sat and daydreamed until his mind ran across Christmas and Ivan.

"I have to get Ivan's present," he thought to himself as he started to think.

"But what would Ivan want, holy shit I'm such a bad person for not knowing," Alfred thought, dissapointed in himself.

Alfred drifted off thinking, as he heard Ivan's voice through the walls talking to somebody that sounded important.

More than fifteen minutes passed by before the conversation ended. In an out-of-character moment, his boss had actually given him the rest of the day off as well. Ivan was pleased, mentally exhausted, but pleased. He didn't want to go gift-hunting yet though, so he lumbered upstairs, determined for a quick nap.

Alfred was on his way downstairs to try to go shopping as he came face to face with Ivan. "Oh, uhm HI NO TALK NOW BUSY," Alfred said in a hurry as he continued on his way downstairs.

"Good morning to you too, Fredka," he said, wondering why the American was in such a hurry. He had somewhat hoped he would take a nap with him, but now he was curious. "Why are you moving so fast so early in the morning? It's unlike you, especially on a day with no work."

Alfred came to a stop to catch his breath. "Just going out for a little bit Ivy, nothing much," he said as a small smile ran across his face and he hurried to the door.

"I love you," Alfred said as he dissapeared outside.

He frowned as the door closed. Seeing Alfred being so active made him feel as if he was being immensely lazy. His competitive side was kicking in for no good reason; the nap could wait. The Russian quickly donned his coat before grabbing his wallet and keys and rushing out the door to catch up with his lover.

Alfred heard Ivan's voice calling for him and tried to hurry up and go, but Ivan caught up with him.

"Hello again, Fredka," he greeted. "Seeing you leave so quickly motivated me to go out as well. The weather's lovely today, isn't it?" The way he walked so close and loomed over the other could almost be seen as threatening.

"Hey Ivan," Alfred said with a defeated look on his face. "The weathers fine I guess."

"Don't look so sullen," he put an arm around Alfred's shoulders. "My boss gave me the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow; we can spend even more time together."

"That's nice," Alfred said with a small smile, trying to lift up his spirit with the good news. "So um, where are we heading now?," Alfred asked slightly confused.

"Hmm, well, I was planning on following you around for a bit. Maybe even do a little shopping," he smiled. "Also, you will soon be in need of more toothpaste."

"Okay, sure," Alfred said as he grabbed Ivan's hand and they made their way downtown.

"You know, I saw a new store down here that I wanted to look at," Alfred said with a smirk slowly creeping on his face.

"Oh, is that so?" he tilted his head as he followed closely behind. "Then we must 'check it out,'" he smiled, completely unaware of what was going through the American's mind.

"I'M SUCH A SNEAKY BASTARD," Alfred thought to himself as they were FINALLY downtown and where they needed to be.

Alfred lead Ivan in front of a store and then made him cover his eyes before stepping into it.

"TAA DAA," Alfred said with a smile as Ivan uncovered his eye.

Men's lingerie.

Men's lingerie.

**Men's ****_lingerie._**

"…. oh," he stared, still smiling, speechless. "Wh-What an interesting choice, Fredka."

Alfred felt like a kid in a candy shop rather than a nineteen year old boy in a men's lingerie shop.

He ran around looking at all of the different undies and sleepwear with sparkling eyes. "IVAN DO YOU LIKE THIS ONE?!," Alfred asked loudly, holding up a pink, see-through night set.

His cheeks heated up. "Fr-Fredka, you don't have to be so loud," he practically whispered from where he awkwardly stood by the door. The blush on his cheeks only darkened when he heard the cashier snickering.

"BUT THE WHOLE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT MY FASHION CHOICES IVY, I'M AN IMPORTANT MAN," Alfred said loudly as Ivan's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

He bit his lip, hands crumpling the hem of his coat. "Not the whole world…"

"YES THE WHOLE WORLD," Alfred interrupted.

The cashier literally burst out laughing and Ivan buried his face in his scarf. "Fredka…"

"I'm hot hot hot as a tater tot," Alfred said as he did a Tyra Banks strut into the next section of the store.

Ivan didn't even know why, but he followed him deeper into the store, looking only occasionally to make sure he was going the right way and didn't bump into anything.


End file.
